A surgical system may include a motorized handpiece in which may be inserted surgical devices having different functions and operating parameters. Typically, a surgical device is engaged in a bore of a handpiece by interaction of spring-loaded ball locks in the bore with a groove around a circumference of the surgical device. Typically, the ball locks are retracted by manipulating a collar around the exterior of the handpiece to permit insertion or removal of the surgical device.
Adapters may also be employed to permit surgical devices that are not configured for use with a particular handpiece to be used with that handpiece. For example, Sjostrom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,038, describes a motorized handpiece that operates a set of different surgical devices. Sjostrom's system includes adapters that permit surgical devices having differently sized hubs to be used in conjunction with a single handpiece. Each adapter includes a first end configured for engagement with the handpiece and a second end configured for engagement with one or more surgical devices.